


'Til Death Do Us Part

by bonestiltsbergara (showmethestars)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demon!Shane, M/M, Slow Burn, i'm so bad at tagging things, mutually beneficial killing, serial killer Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmethestars/pseuds/bonestiltsbergara
Summary: Ryan Bergara is a serial killer who targets the bad guys. Shane Madej is a demon who needs to fill his soul quota. This may end up working out better for the both of them than they originally thought.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> oooooohhhhh shiiiiit, another demon!shane/serial killer!ryan fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this is my first shyan fic (and my first multi-chapter fic) in a while, so go easy on me!!! i hope y'all enjoy.

_Ryan Bergara was cloaked in darkness as he parked his car on the side of a deserted stretch of highway. He turned the engine off, opened the door, and stepped out of the car. He double checked to make sure he was actually alone, and pulled a pair of leather gloves from his jacket pockets as he looked around. As he slipped them onto his hands, he quietly started walking to the back of the car._

_Unlocking the trunk, Ryan pulled a small flashlight from his jacket. He switched it on, and shined it into the blackness of his trunk. There was a large object, wrapped in a blanket. He frowned for a second before turning the flashlight off and putting it back in his jacket. Ryan grabbed the bundle, and exhaled loudly as he pulled it out of the trunk._

__

__

_“Jesus Christ...” he groaned, nearly falling backwards as the rest of the object fell over the edge of the trunk, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Ryan let go, and stood up straight, stretching his back. “You need to lay off the junk food, buddy.” Ryan chuckled to himself and grabbed the edge of the blanket that was wrapped around the object. He dropped to his knees as he began unrolling the blanket._

__

__

_As Ryan took off the last layer, the body of a young man rolled out. The man's shirt was soaked in his own blood, from where Ryan had stabbed him. Ryan let out a noise of disgust, careful not to get any blood on himself. Ryan stood up, and pulled the blanket up from the ground. He threw it back into his trunk and slammed it shut, turning back to face the body._

__

__

_“Well, David.... Or Daniel? I don't actually remember your name... This is where we part,” Ryan said, wiping his hands on his jeans. He leaned down, and pushed the body until it slid down into a shallow ditch by the side of the road._

__

__

_Grabbing his flashlight again, Ryan swept the beam of light over the ground, making sure he didn't drop or leave anything behind that could lead back to him. It was unlikely, since he has been doing this for a while now, but he felt paranoid if he didn't double check._

__

__

_Satisfied that he didn't miss anything, Ryan switched the light off and quickly walked back to the driver's side door. As he was opening it, Ryan thought he heard a sound in the brush. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Ryan squinted his eyes, but quickly got back into his car. He turned on the engine and drove into the night._

– – –

Ryan was late to the office the next morning. He quickly got to his desk, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and sat down. Shane, his best friend/co-host, was already sitting at his desk, editing whatever video he was currently working on. As Ryan pulled his laptop and headphones out of his bag, Shane glanced over at him. He pulled his own headphones down around his neck and leaned back, turning his chair to fully face Ryan. Shane watched as Ryan switched on his laptop, eyeing him closely.

Glancing over at Shane, Ryan smiled at him. “Don't give me any bullshit for being late, Madej, you've rolled in here 15 minutes late more than once,” Ryan said, a joking tone in his voice.

Shane nodded and laughed. “Nope, no, wasn't gonna say anything, Ry,” Shane replied, shrugging. “I'm guessing you had a good time last night?”

Ryan froze momentarily, but quickly shook it off. “I went out with some friends, that's all. I just got in later than I wanted to,” he explained, flashing what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Shane raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Okay, sounds like a good time,” he said. Shane looked at Ryan for a second longer before turning back to his laptop and putting his headphones back on.

Ryan watched him for a moment, before looking away. He shook his head, logged in, and began working.

– – –

Later on in the day, Ryan and Shane were sitting on their set, having just finished filming the Post Mortem for their latest episode. Ryan had noticed at the beginning of filming that Shane had a file on the table, out of the frame of the camera, but Ryan hadn't asked about it, and Shane hadn't mentioned it. After the camera and sound guy left the room, Ryan leaned back, stretching out his shoulders and back.

“The hot daga is getting more and more outrageous, I honestly don't know how you keep coming up with these ideas,” Ryan said, laughing a little. His laughter faded when Shane didn't respond, and Ryan looked over at him.

Shane was looking at the file, and seemed to be having some kind of internal conversation with himself. 

“You okay, buddy?” Ryan asked, furrowing his brows a little.

Shane cleared his throat and looked over at Ryan, slowly sliding the file across the table to him.

“I think I have a new case that we can cover during the next True Crime season,” Shane said, his voice curiously calm and steady. “I think you might be familiar with it.”

Ryan frowned, and looked at Shane as he pulled the file over to his side of the table. “Really? Which one is it?” he asked. He looked up at Shane, who hadn't turned his gaze away from Ryan.

“Why don't you take a look,” Shane replied, his voice deadpan. Ryan stared at him for another moment, before looking down at the file, slowly flipping the cover open. He could feel the color leave his face as he read the paper inside.

It was him. Or rather, it was what he had done. Ryan cleared his throat, and began flipping through the pages. Newspaper clippings and articles about every murder he has committed. _Every. Single. One._ Even the first one, the one that the police hadn't even connected to the others yet. Ryan ran his finger down the picture that showed his first victim, and swallowed. He looked back up at Shane, who had been watching his reaction.

“We've never done an on-going investigation,” Ryan said, surprised that his voice didn't crack. Shane finally smiled, leaning back in his chair.

“Like I said, I thought you'd be familiar with this case,” Shane said, his voice dropping low. “Very... familiar.”

Ryan shook his head, and closed the file, pushing it back over to Shane.

“I mean, probably not any more familiar than you seem to be,” Ryan said. 

Shane smiled again, but this time it was different. It seemed...darker. Dangerous. It made Ryan nervous. 

“Oh, Ryan,” Shane said quietly, his eyes looking down at the desk in front of him. When he looked back at Ryan, Ryan could barely contain the gasp that escaped his lips. Shane's eyes were black. Completely black. It was like Ryan was staring into a void. 

Shane laughed. “There seems to be a lot that we don't know about each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan stood up, and angrily stepped towards Shane, pointing a finger at him. “What the fuck are you?? A demon? A fucking demon? You're a fucking demon???” he yelled. He stopped suddenly, a look of realization coming over his face. “That was means I was right.... I was fucking RIGHT! About everything!”
> 
> Shane shrugged. “Well, not everything. I mean, “the Goatman?” Really? Honestly, it's a very offensive depiction of demons,” Shane said, shaking his head. “We don't have goat feet,” he mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit expositional (I didn't have the budget for action), but it'll pick up soon! Please enjoy!

Ryan stared at Shane for a moment. It was like his brain completely shut down and was incapable of processing what he was seeing. 

“How did you figure it out?” Ryan asked dumbly, the first question that came to his mind. 

Shane laughed and gestured to himself. “I mean, hello, demon,” he said, laughing a little. 

Ryan watched as Shane blinked and his eyes returned to their normal, brown color. “How...How long have you been....” he trailed off. He nervously looked around the room, eyeing the exit door. 

Shane chuckled. “You can't run from me, Ryan. In fact...” Shane grabbed onto Ryan's shoulder, and suddenly it felt like Ryan was being pulled through a tunnel. He was surrounded by darkness and it sounded like a freight train. But suddenly, it stopped.

Ryan and Shane were outside, somewhere in the desert. Ryan stumbled a bit, feeling a bit disoriented, and fell to the ground, the world spinning around him. Honestly, it felt like he was about to throw up. He took several heaving breaths, before sitting back on his knees, trying to steady himself.

“Sorry about that, it can be a bit much for humans, especially if they're unprepared,” Shane said, brushing off the front of his jacket. “That room was getting stuffy, and besides, too many ears around.”

Ryan stood up, and angrily stepped towards Shane, pointing a finger at him. “What the fuck are you?? A demon? A fucking demon? You're a fucking _demon_???” he yelled. He stopped suddenly, a look of realization coming over his face. “That was means I was right.... I was fucking RIGHT! About everything!”

Shane shrugged. “Well, not everything. I mean, “the Goatman?” Really? Honestly, it's a very offensive depiction of demons,” Shane said, shaking his head. “We don't have goat feet,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

“Seriously? What the.... What the fuck, Shane!! Wait, is that even your real name?” Ryan asked, nearly shouting. He was suddenly glad that they were seemingly in the middle of no where.

“No, that was the name of the dude I'm....inhabiting... My name is...” he trailed off for a second. “Too complicated for mere humans to comprehend.”

Ryan scoffed. “That's pretentious.”

“No, like, if I spoke in my...native language to you, your brain would fry.”

Ryan stared at Shane for a moment. Shane shifted his weight between his feet a little.

“You're being.... surprisingly calm about all this,” Shane said, scratching his neck a little.

Ryan shrugged. “I mean, I knew demons were real, and honestly, it's not surprising that you of all people turned out to be a demon,” he replied. His eyes widened a bit. “All those hashtag 'Shane-Is-A-Demon' fans were right, I guess.”

Shane shook his head, and chuckled a little. “Anyways, down to business,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “This place. You recognize it, right?”

Ryan looked around, taking in the landscape. He smiled a little. “Yeah, I recognize it. Although, last time I was here, it was was the middle of the day,” he replied.

“Yeah, ballsy of you,” Shane said.

Ryan held up his hand for a second. “How long have you known? About... me?” he asked.

Shane shrugged and looked around. “Since the first day I met you? You have a very... funky aura about you,” Shane replied, gesturing towards all of Ryan. “I'm surprised you've been able to keep it a secret for this long, to be honest. You were sloppy in the beginning.”

Ryan scoffed. “Fuck you, no I wasn't,” he spat. “I mean, yeah, I did leave that glove that one time, but come on, the police are too incompetent to actually figure it out.”

Shane nodded. “That's true, it's almost like there was some divine intervention helping you out,” Shane said, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan frowned. “'Divine intervention?' What, you mean you were helping me?” Ryan let out a laugh. “Why the fuck would you help me?”

Shane smiled. “Because we're friends, Ry,” he said. “And, although you didn't realize it, I found our relationship to be mutually beneficial.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, I'm not the 'haunt a location and possess people' kind of demon. That shit is below me., I'm too classy for that. I'm more of a 'get the souls to Hell and keep them there” kind of demon. And you and your skewed moral compass were, honestly, making my job, excuse the expression, a hell of a lot easier,” Shane explained. “It cut my job load in half, you know? I didn't have to wait around for those bastards to bite the dust anymore. So, thank you, for that.”

Ryan frowned. “So... You've been, what, escorting the souls of the people I kill to Hell?” he asked. Shane nodded. “Wait, so how long have you.... been Shane?”

“I mean, human years are like a blink of an eye compared to how long I've existed. But, if I had to guess, I'd say.....ten years?” Shane shrugged. “I don't know for sure, though.”

Ryan frowned. “Does Shane.... like, the actual Shane... is he...?”

“Oh no, he's not here anymore. There was a car accident, and a deal was made, and here I am,” he explained. He shrugged. “His soul has ascended, as they say, and I've got control of the meat suit. No one was the wiser.”

“That's fucked up, man,” Ryan said. 

Shane frowned. “Oh, and murdering people and dumping their bodies in the desert isn't fucked up? Don't act like you're morally superior to me, Bergara, I've never _actually_ killed anyone,” Shane responded, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ryan nodded. “I mean, they all deserved it...”

“Still makes you a murderer.”

Ryan scoffed. “Whatever, dude,” he said. He gestured to the landscape around them. “Why the fuck did you bring us out here?”

Shane smiled widely. “I have a business proposition for you, buddy,” he explained. “You see, Hell is very.... Bureaucratic. There's a lot of red tape and reports, and honestly, it's very tiring. Long story short, I have a quota, and waiting around for you to get the urge to kill again isn't gonna cut it anymore.”

Ryan laughed. “Sorry that I don't murder people fast enough for you,” he scoffed. “I have a process, you know. It takes time.”

“Yeah, well. I'm gonna need you to pick up the pace,” Shane said. “I mean, obviously I'll be there to help you, I'm not a freeloader.”

Ryan nodded. “And what if I said no?” he asked slowly.

Shane tilted his head. “I mean, obviously I can't stop you, but remember that I am a demon, and I can make things....Very convincing for you,” Shane answered, smiling menacingly, his eyes turning back in to the inky, black void.

“You're...threatening me?”

“Only if you make me,” Shane said. He laughed softly. “But, I know you, Ryan, probably a lot more intimately than you wish. And I'm certain that you won't say no.”

Ryan stared out into the quickly darkening sky, mulling everything over in his mind. He looked back at Shane, and smiled.

“I think you got yourself a deal, Shane,” he said, sticking out his hand. 

Shane smiled and took Ryan's hand in his own, gripping it tightly. Ryan winced as he felt a burning sensation in his palm. When Shane pulled his hand away, Ryan looked at his own, shocked to see some kind of sigil burned into the skin of his palm. He looked up at Shane. Shane shrugged.

“You made a deal with a demon, it's pretty binding. Like, a life-or-death kind of deal” he said. 

“'Life or death?' Seriously?” Ryan asked, his voice raising in pitch a little. 

Shane nodded and shrugged. “What was that one thing you said? 'You wanna dance with the devil.....'”

“'You gotta live with it when he sets you on fire,' yeah okay. You could've warned me, though,” Ryan complained, running his thumb lightly over the burned skin. 

“I mean, can you blame me? It's literally in my nature to be deceitful,” Shane shot back.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever dude,” he mumbled, his hands dropping back down to his sides. He looked back up at Shane and smiled.

“So, when do we start?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane raised his eyebrows. “Don't go getting cocky now, we've only just started, and we have a _loooong_ list to get through.”
> 
> Ryan scoffed. “We'll be fine,” he said, confidently. He raised his coffee mug and gestured towards Shane. 
> 
> Shane laughed and raised his own glass, and the two of them clinked them together. 
> 
> “This is only the beginning, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's murder time, babbbyyyyyyyyyy! don't worry, it doesn't get super graphic! let me know what y'all think, though!

It had been a couple days since Shane had laid everything out on the table, and Ryan had been on edge ever since. Shane, of course, was acting as if nothing happened. He still joked around with his colleagues, and acted perfectly normal. Ryan had almost started to believe that the whole thing had been some crazy fever dream. That is, until he got a text from Shane one night as he was getting ready to leave work.

_meet me on set_

Ryan rolled his eyes, and lifted his backpack onto his shoulders. He looked around, making sure no one was watching him. He shook his head. This whole situation was making him paranoid. He walked out of the office, towards the direction of the unsolved set.

Ryan opened the door to the set, but the lights were off. He switched them on, and frowned when he saw that the room was empty. The desk was just as they had left it when they finished filming the last episode. Shane's stupid post-it pad that he always doodled on was sitting on the surface. Ryan walked towards the desk, picked up the yellow pad, and rolled his eyes when he saw that Shane had sketched a tiny, cartoon demon it.

As he picked it up to look at it, the door suddenly slammed shut. Ryan jumped and made a small noise of surprise, turning around. Shane was standing in the shadow next to the door, smiling at Ryan.

Shane frowned a little. “Oh, sorry, did I scare you?” he asked, a playful lilt to his voice.

“Fuck you, Shane!” Ryan yelled, throwing the post-it pad at Shane.

Shane laughed and stepped out from the shadows. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. I mean, I _am_ a demon, after all.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual chair. “You know, I still can't believe you're a demon. I mean, I've known you for like, what? Five years? And I never noticed,” he said, shaking his head.

“Don't be so hard on yourself. I worked very hard to make sure you didn't know,” Shane replied. “Besides, for being so obsessed with the supernatural, you're awfully dense when it happens right in front of you.” 

Ryan frowned. “What? No I'm not!”

Shane scoffed. “Dude, please. There were _at least_ four ghosts hanging around at Pennhurst, and you didn't get any of your weird vibes,” he explained. “That is beside the point, though. I hope you remember the deal we made...”

“Of course I do,” Ryan replied. He frowned. “Who is it?”

Shane smiled and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. “Hold on, buddy.”

The not-yet-familiar feeling of being pulled through a tight tunnel surrounded Ryan again, and he screwed his eyes shut and willed himself not to vomit.

As soon as it started, it ended, and Ryan placed his hand on Shane's forearms to steady himself. It took a moment for his head to stop spinning, and when it finally did, Ryan noticed that he was still holding on to Shane. He quickly pulled his hands away and cleared his throat, looking around. He didn't recognize where he was.

“Where are we?” Ryan asked. It looked as though they were in the middle of trees. There was a lingering damp scent that was familiar in a forest.

Shane looked around. “Hmmm, you don't recognize it? I guess it does look a little different at night....” Shane mused, scratching at the beginning of five o'clock shadow on his chin. “We're about 10 minutes outside of Keddie.”

Ryan frowned. “Why are we in Keddie?” he asked. 

Shane shrugged. “It's pretty isolated... Not a big population here. It's very easy to... Do bad things without getting caught here,” he explained, raising an eyebrow at Ryan. “Your man's in there.”

Ryan looked in the direction that Shane was pointing, and noticed the dark silhouette of a cabin.

“I don't have my-”

Shane cut him off by presenting the knife that Ryan usually kept in the glove compartment of his car. Ryan smiled as he took it from him, holding it close to his chest.

“You know me so well,” he said, smiling at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and pushed him in the direction of the cabin. “Let's get this over with, I don't want to stay here longer than we have to,” Shane replied. Ryan rolled his eyes and waved at Shane as he made his way up to the front door of the cabin.

Ryan slowly opened the door, and took a step in, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before closing the door and making his way further into the building. He looked around. There were silhouettes of furniture and tables, and Ryan slowed crept past them. As he turned down a hallway, he noticed a closed door with light leaking out from the bottom. He glanced around before making his way down the hallway, his footsteps muffled by the thick rug that lay on the floor.

Ryan approached the door, and took a breath before pushing it open. In the middle of the room, there was a man tied to a chair. His head was slumped forward, and there was a gag in his mouth to prevent him from yelling. Ryan smiled to himself, and slowly closed the door behind. He turned back around to face the man, and jumped a little when he saw that Shane had appeared behind him.

“Jesus Christ, man,” Ryan said quietly, glaring at Shane. “Stop fucking doing that.”

Shane frowned and shrugged. “Walking is for mortals,” he said, casually. He looked down at the man tied to a chair, and patted his shoulder. “I figured I'd make your first... Job a little easy for you.”

Ryan walked up to the man, and crouched down to get eye level with him. The man was in his late-thirties, and had thinning hair with a salt-and-pepper beard. Ryan noticed that he had a scar running down the side of his left cheek.

“Who is he?” Ryan asked, looking up at Shane.

“His name is Billy. He's been a busy boy,” Shane explained, slapping the unconscious Billy on the shoulder again. “He's an angry drunk, and when he's not abusing his wife, he likes to.... make _unsavory_ comments towards _younger_ girls. Top-shelf asshole, if I do say so myself. His soul has been on Hell's list since he was 15.”

Ryan frowned. He backhanded Billy, causing him to stir a little. “Wake up, dickwad,” Ryan said, hitting Billy again. 

Billy's eyes opened, and he lifted his head back. He looked up at Ryan, and then down to where his hands were tied to a chair. He struggled against the restraints, causing the chair to rock a little. He looked back up at Ryan, and tried to yell something, but it came out muffled due to the cloth that had been tied over his mouth. His eyes widened with panic as Ryan withdrew his knife from its holster. He started struggling even more against his bonds, and was letting out pathetic little noises.

Ryan laughed a little. “Not so tough when someone your own sizes fights back, are you?” he chuckled. He crouched down again, tilting his head to the side as he smiled at Billy. “You're a bad dude, Billy, and frankly, that doesn't sit well with me.”

Billy stopped struggling and his eyes glanced over at Shane as he walked over to Ryan.

“Calling him a 'bad dude' is a little ironic, since you're about to murder him,” Shane said, laughing a little. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked up at Shane. “Dude, you're kind of killing my vibe right now, I don't need commentary while I do this.”

“I mean, you're kind of taking a long time. Are the theatrics really necessary?”

“Theatrics?? Really, that's rich coming from you, mister 'I'm-Gonna-Transport-You-To-The-Middle-Of-The-Desert-To-Reveal-I'm-The-Devil!'”

“First of all, I'm _not_ the Devil, that dude's a major asshole, and second of all, that is way too long of a nickname.”

“Dude, can you just let me work? I'm trying to kill this dude and you're kind of being a dick-”

Shane and Ryan's squabble was interrupted by Billy falling backwards in his chair.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you know what, let's just get this over with,” Ryan said. He crouched down, placing one of his knees on Billy's chest. He pushed Billy's head back against the floor, and in one swift motion with his other hand, sliced the knife across his throat. 

Blood sprayed up onto Ryan's face, and he cursed under his breath as he stood up again. He looked at Shane as he wiped the blood from his face using his sleeve.

“There, done, are ya happy now?” Ryan asked.  
Shane looked down at Billy's body as it twitched and spasmed, before finally becoming still. Blood had begun to pool around his head, forming a halo. 

Shane smiled. “Extremely. Be right back,” he said. There was a whooshing noise and Shane disappeared from in front of Ryan.

“Fucking demons,” he mumbled to himself. He made sure not to step in the pooling blood as he walked around, double checking that he was not leaving anything. Satisfied that he was good, he started to leave the room before stopping and turning back around. He looked down at the sigil that was burned into the palm of his hand and smiled to himself.

\--- 

Ryan got back outside, and Shane was already waiting for him. “You good?” Ryan asked.

Shane nodded. “Yup, everything went smoothly, as always. You?” he asked in return.

“Oh, I'm so good. I'm hungry though. Do you wanna a bite to eat? Do demons even eat?” 

Shane smiled and before Ryan could react, he was being pulled through that tight tunnel again, before finding himself standing in the parking lot of a 24-hour diner. Shane was already walking towards the door by the time Ryan had steadied himself, and Ryan jogged to catch up with him.

They sat down at a table and quietly placed their orders when their waitress approached. 

“To answer your question, no, demons don't technically need to eat, but it's nice to keep up appearances, you know?” Shane explained. “Also, food is fucking delicious.”

The waitress brought back their food and there were a few minutes of silence as the two of them ate their meals. Ryan was sipping on some coffee when he noticed Shane was watching him a little more intently than normal.

“What?” Ryan asked, putting his cup back on the table.

“You carved it into his forehead?” Shane asked, gesturing towards Ryan's hand.

Ryan looked at his palm before clenching his fist and bringing it to his lap. He shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I never really had a signature before, and this seemed appropriate...” he said quietly. 

Shane raised his eyebrows. “Don't go getting cocky now, we've only just started, and we have a _loooong_ list to get through.”

Ryan scoffed. “We'll be fine,” he said, confidently. He raised his coffee mug and gestured towards Shane. 

Shane laughed and raised his own glass, and the two of them clinked them together. 

“This is only the beginning, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://bonestiltsbergara.tumblr.com/
> 
> let me know what you think/whether or not i should continue this :)


End file.
